Alchemist or Evil Sorcerer?
by Rockcrab
Summary: This story is about Fullmetal and Flame Alchemists being sent on an assignment together. It to stop someone from attempting human alchemy... and they're in Ishbal... They show up in the middle of the human transmutation... and end up on Medival Earth.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Author's Note- Now that I've got the lawyers off my back... let's start this puppy!

"Dog, huh?"

NO! DON'T SAY IT ROY! IT WAS AN EXPRESSION!

"I LOVE DOGS!"

* * *

Roy Mustang looked around his cluttered office. It was a complete and total MESS. Scanning the room he saw paper work, paper work, and even more paper work piled all over the place. Everywhere. It was on his desk... on shelves... heck, it had even started to pile up on the floor. He picked up a pile and glanced over it. Great; None of it was filled out. He knew that that was the condition of the paper work; he's the one that put it there... but that didn't make it any less dissappointing. You never know, maybe the paper work fairy had come during the night, and if all the paper work had been filled out for her, well what would she do then? He put the papers down and sat at his desk. He picked up a pen and placed it back down again.

He put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. He wondered why there even _was _paper work. It's all stuff that someone else already knows anyways. He decided that when he was fuerer he wouldn't do any of that pesky, annoying, troublesome... well, that paper work, and neither would anyone else. Of coarse, upon thinking this, he already knew it wasn't the truth, but he didn't care. The thought made the seven hours of paperwork ahead of him seem less frusterating.

Someone knocked on his door. He sighed and sat up straight. By the sound of the knock it definately wasn't Hughes or Havoc... probably Hawkeye. If she saw all the paper work he had put off... well he'd rather not think about it.

"Come in," Roy said figuring that if it was Hawkeye... well, maybe it wasn't. The door clicked open and Roy closed his eyes awaiting Hawkeye to beggin yelling at him...

"Wow, your office is a mess," said a guy's voice. Roy opened his eyes. It was not Hawkeye; it was Edward. Even better.

"What do you want?" asked Roy irritated. He already had mountains of paper work to do... and now Ed on top of it? It'd be a long climb for someone so short. Roy smirked to himself slightly.

Edward shrugged. "I was told to come here so I could be given some sort of assignment."

"Oh, really?" said Roy looking through some papers on his desk. One was for Hughes... one was for Hawkeye... on was for... Fullmetal and... wait. Fullmetal and... Flame?! Roy took out the paper and saw that it was marked as one that was assigned to be started tomorrow. It was a mission for two alchemists. The two being himself and Fullmetal... or Ed. Great; just what he needed to brighten up his day. An assignment with his least favorite subordinate.

"Well?" asked Edward standing up. Roy closes his eyes and hands him the paper. Ed looks at it for a minute and then freaks out. "Why does this say Fullmetal and Flame?! Isn't that YOU?! How could I go on an assignment with you?! It must be amistake or a joke or something! Are you trying to piss me off or something?!"

Roy stands up. "Look Ed, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we're going to have to deal with it. It's pobably too dangerous for just one person... especially one so-"

"Don't even say it you morally corrupt colonel with a god complex," said Ed glaring at Roy and throwing the paper to the ground..

"-young," said Roy finishing his sentence. Ed glowers at him. He was so easy to piss off. Who knows, maybe this assignment was actually going to be fun. Who was Roy kidding, it was GOING to be hell.

"Where's the assignment taking place?" grumbled Ed. Roy bent over and picked up the paper. It said Ishbal. Roy froze up, having a memory.

_The Rockbells..._

_Children..._

_**Murderer...**_

"Colonel?" asked Ed obviously annoyed by not getting an answer.

"It's in Ishbal, we've gotten word some one is going to try to use human alchemy," said Roy as if nothing happened. He has to keep his head level around Ed. He was too young to understand quite yet... and... why wasn't Ed blinking? "Ed...?"

"Huh? Ok then, that's all you had to say," said Ed snapping out of past memories of human transmutation. "So we leave tomorrow, huh?"

"Yes," said Roy; his eyes fixed on the word 'Ishbal.'

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow at the train station," said Ed walking towards the door.

"Yes..." said Roy refraining from saying something insulting. They were going to need to get along. "Bring your brother so I can find you- you're to small to be seen without him." Oops. That was insulting wasn't it? Roy smirked.

Ed walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Once in the hallway he stuffed his hands into his pockets, cutting his non-automail hand on his alchemist watch. He cringed. Tomorrow was going to come way too quickly.

Roy sat back down and fingered through the stack of paperwork he'd been looking at. Roy glanced at the clock. It was already almost 9 o'clock at night. Normally Roy got off work around 8:30. His conversation with Ed lasted longer than any he ever thought he would have with Fullmetal. He suddenly pushed the paper work off the desk in aggrivation; it flew everywhere. He was going to have to do all of this god damned paper work tonight to be on that train by 7 o'clock tomorrow morning! Why must the world subject people to the horrors of filling out paper work?!

* * *

Author's note- Ok, there's the first chapter, fresh from the oven with these cookies. Want one? *holds out the tray* Come oooonnnn, they're chocolate chip! Anyways, that was kinda hard for me to write... so don't flame my story unless you're Roy, got it?


End file.
